House of Twilight
by mskayla
Summary: Bella Swan is 17. She's dating Fork's high football captian. She doesn't quite fit into her life though. She is marked after school and embarks on her new life. She is sent to help Zoey. Cross between House of Night and Twilight. Everything is explained.
1. Don't Forget Me

**A/N: Okay… I got bored and so this story is a cross between Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga as well as The House Of Night Novels by P.C. and Kristin Cast. If you haven't read the book then you won't know what to expect but it will all be explained. This will have characters from both of the books like Zoey, Heath, and Erick from the house of night as well as Bella, Edward, and Jake from Twilight.**

**Disclaimer… well that kind of was my disclaimer.**

**Since they finally got a HON catergory I'm adding this story in that catergory!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I had never fit in at school much. It would seem weird since I was kind of not really dating the hottest guy in Forks High but what can you expect? In a world where vampires and werewolves exist even I can be considered normal… right? Okay… let me break it down for you.

I am kind of not really dating Jacob Black who is my dad's best friend's son. I've known Jake since forever so he's familiar. He can be really sweet and he's head over heels for me. He's also a werewolf. Werewolves are the sworn enemies of vampires.

Vampires have always existed and everyone seems to coexist with them fairly well. They rule the arts like music, filming, and creative arts. Humans don't know much about vampires because when they are marked they move to these special vampire finishing schools called the "House of Night". I know… creepy. Werewolves are set on thinking that vampires are going to take over to world and kill us all so they have no tolerance for them.

Why am I telling you this? Let me start from this morning.

I had forgot my psychology notebook in my locker so I had to turn around to get it. Like I said before I didn't really fit in other than Jake and he was probably waiting for me outside. I grabbed my book and slammed the locker door.

I turned on my heel and met face to face with a very pretty girl. She was blonde and had the body of a model. I knew she was a vampire thanks to her colored in blue sapphire mark and the intricate patterns on her beautiful face. Her eyes bore into mine.

"Isabella Swan?" She spoke with authority.

"I prefer Bella."

"Bella Swan, night has chosen you. She calls to you and you must join her in your new life at the House of Night."

Just like that she was gone. As quick as she had come she disappeared. An excruciating pain shot though my forehead and I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. I quickly covered my forehead and ran to the nearest bathroom. I uncovered my forehead and just as sure as I was standing there the outline of a crescent moon was delicately placed in the center. No, I couldn't be a vampire. Jake was going to hate me. The one place I use to fit in was now ruined.

I peeked out the window to see Jake leaning against my old truck talking to Embry and Quil a couple wolves in his pack. Aw crap. They'd probably shun me then sacrifice me. I waited for a while after the others had left Jake picked up his phone and dialed my number.

"Bella baby, where are you?" He saw me peeking out the window. "What are you doing hiding in the bathroom?"

"Um, I'll be right out." I shut the phone and pulled out some makeup I carried for emergencies only.

I quickly applied the makeup but it didn't cover it completely so I pulled my bangs down over my face trying to cover the mark. I knew it was useless though. As soon as Jake smelled me he would know.

"Might as well get it over with." I took a deep breath and walked into the hallway and out the door.

Jake's face lit up when he saw me. He ran to me pulling me in his arms. Sweet Jacob. I would miss him. He sniffed the air and then moved the hair from my face. "Bella?"

A tear spilled from my eye. "Why?"

Instead of pushing me away like I thought he pulled me tighter to his chest. "Shhhh, it's okay. We'll get through this."

I shook my head. "Jake, you're a wolf. You're supposed to hate me."

He shook his head. "Bella, I could never hate you." He lifted my head and ran his thumb over the mark. "Why you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I laid my head on his chest.

He pulled me around the side of my old truck and lifted me in. I started coughing like crazy. "Jake, I need to get there."

He nodded. "I know, let me just go talk to Heath. Zoey went through this."

Heath was Port Angeles's quarterback. His girlfriend Zoey was marked a couple months back. As far as I know she was a special case. A couple hours after she was marked she "fell" and had a fully colored in mark. Something happened between them and he's been depressed for a while now.

We finally made it to Port Angeles and pulled up to heath's house. By now I was pretty sure I would be coughing up my lungs. Jake looked at me sympathetically and ran around the side of the truck. He cradled me in his arms and ran to Heath's porch. He knocked loudly on the door and Heath's form filled the door. He was almost as hott as Jake.

"Jake? What brings you-?" He looked down at me in his arms and the crest on my forehead.

"Come inside, get her out of the sunlight." Jake walked into the house and Heath led us up to his room. "When did this happen?"

"After school." I coughed out.

"Jake? How are you going to do this? You're a werewolf." Heath's eyes bore into Jakes. "You have no idea how hard it was just for me, and I'm completely human. They're not going to let you take her."

Jake's eyes filled with fire. "They will too let me take her. I'm not going to just stand there while Bella goes to that place alone. She might…"

"Die." I coughed out. Yeah did I forget to mention that? In the house of night you either eventually turn into a vampire, or you die. Again… creepy.

Jake caressed my face. "No, you're not dying." He grabbed my face between his hands. "Do you hear me Isabella Swan? You are not dying."

I started coughing again. "Jake, we gotta go."

Jake picked me back up and headed toward the car. "Can I go with you?" Heath's eyes looked hopeful. "Please? I want to see her again."

Jake summed him up and nodded. "I'm sure Zoey miss you too."

Jake placed me in the middle of the truck next to him and Heath got on my other side. "So Heath, what happened between you and Zoey?"

He shrugged. "We imprinted."

Jake's eyes grew wide. "Like, wolves?"

Heath shook his head. "No, imprinting with vampires is different. It happens when they drink your blood. When it happens, it's like you're connected. When Zo was upset, I could feel it. When she thought about my blood, she could see me and it was like she was there. I miss her like crazy. The catch is if she imprints with someone else that has a stronger bond, then it's all out the window." He looked down.

"Did she imprint with someone else?" I placed my hand on his but then took it away to cough.

"Yeah, she imprinted with a Vampire. There was something wrong with him though. I could feel it. She was really upset, and I think he used her vulnerability to get to her. Sometimes though, it feels like we're still connected." He pulled out his phone.

_Hey Zo._ _Is something wrong?_ He texted

His phone vibrated. "Wow she actually replied."

_Yeah, everything. I miss you. We can't see each other though. Vamps have school on lockdown._

"Um Jake, I think you might want to think this through a bit. They still have the school on lockdown."

_Zo, Bella was marked. You know Jake's girl. I'm going with them to take her. I'll see you then._

It was no secret that some humans went wacko and killed a couple of Vamps. Apparently one of them was Zoey's vampire. We pulled up to my house and Jake carried me inside. I got together my clothes. I didn't have many but they would do. Jake waited downstairs while I stuffed everything in my duffle bag. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed out my door saying goodbye to my room. I had written Charlie to tell him where I was. He would be devastated. I ran down the stairs and tripped. Before Jake could catch me, I was unconscious.

"Zoey? Zoey?" I opened my eyes but it didn't hurt anymore. It felt like I was floating on air.

"Mom?" I got up walking toward the living room. "Mom? Is that you?"

I walked in and standing there was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "I am Nyx, and you are my daughter. There has been great wrong doings in my school. I send you to Zoey Redbird. You are to help her in her quest to overpower evil. Remember this my young child for I have marked you."

She kissed my forehead and I woke up. I was lying in my living room on my couch. My bones ached like crazy. Stupid klutziness. Jake pulled me to him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake kissed my forehead and I winced.

Heath gasped. "Bella, your mark… it's like Zoey's."

He handed me a reflective surface and I gasped. I ran my fingers over the blue mark and was amazed by it's beauty. Jake scooped me up again and picked up my duffle bag. "Let's go Bella. Before you have a chance to fall again."

It was silent on the way to the house. I was just savoring my last moments with Jake. I felt horrible but tried not to let it show. The school was just the next town over so it wasn't that bad of a drive. We pulled up to the castle like school and pressed the intercom button.

"No, humans allowed." The intercom came over.

I started coughing like crazy. "It's not me, it's my girlfriend. She's been marked."

The gate buzzed open and my truck moaned through the gate. We pulled up to the building and the coughing started and I could breathe again. My head hurt like crazy though. Jake opened the door picking me up along with my duffle bag.

Heath got out of the car searching through the grounds. A pretty black haired girl with the same colored in mark as mine and tattoos on her face came around the corner. When she saw Heath she took off running toward him. The met in a tight embrace and it felt a little too personal for me to watch. I blushed and turned away. Jake brushed my cheek lovingly.

"Let's go." We walked through the building and were immediately surrounded by monolithic guards.

Jake clutched me tighter to his chest and a beautiful red haired lady met us. Jake sat me down on my feet for the first time and my knees wobbled a bit but I stood. He held my elbow to steady me. She stuck out her hand her eyes going wide with my mark.

"I'm Neferet. I'm the high priestess here at the house of night. Your mark is colored in. There is only one other fledgling whose mark is colored in like that." She took my hand still in amazement.

The girl who Heath hugged who I now recognized as Zoey pranced through the door. She glared at Neferet and took my hand. "Bella, long time no see. I'll show you around campus. Is that okay Neferet?"

The woman still in shock nodded. "Sure, that would be great."

I turned around back into Jake's arms. "Goodbye Jake. I love you."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I love you too Bella, don't forget me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this is a crazy combination of two stories that are completely different, but I though what the heck? Tell me what you think. I might get a chance to post the next chapter soon. I can't give you any promises though. I'm already working on two stories… now lets throw this one in there.**

**Review! Tell me how you like it or if you like it. I'm thinking the next chapter should be Zoey's POV. We need to know how she's feeling about the whole situation with Heath and junk. **

**PS. This is after the third book. Everything will be explained so it's the same… but different. Hope it wasn't too random!**

**Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm glad most of you are liking the cross.

For those of you who don't know exactly what's going on… I'll explain it.

Okay, this picks up right after the third book, which is Chosen. Zoey Redbird was lying to her friends to protect them. When she thought one of her three boyfriends was dying she lost control. She was very vulnerable. Laureate was a vampire at the school who played her to get information. He attacked at her vulnerable moment and they imprinted inevitably breaking the imprint between her and Heath. Erick Night was the one who she chose over all of them but her changed into a full vampire when she thought he was dying. He caught Laureate and Zoey after they had imprinted and Laureate had stolen Zoey's virginity. Zoey soon found out that Laureate didn't really love her and was playing her emotions to get information for the High Priestess Neferet. Neferet is evil and she's taking fledgings who have died and turning them undead.

All vamps have affinities and some fledglings have affinities. Zoey has them for earth, wind, fire, and water. They're like powers from twilight. Usually only the girls get the powers. Guys usually are gifted with muscles.

I know that's kind of confusing but bear with me… it gets better.

* * *

Chapter 2

ZPOV (The Day Before)

Stevie Rae my undead best friend had yet to come back since the school was put on lockdown. I called Aphrodite, but she refused to pick up her phone. Life had trudged on since the whole war on human existence thing. Neferet was still a witch, and since no one was allowed to leave school grounds, Erick was still hanging around.

Erick now knew somewhat more about Neferet but I hadn't made an attempt to talk to him since that night. As far as I knew he was still pretty p-ed at me for the whole Laureate thing. Over all my life was just crappy. My friends still refused to talk to me. I was heading to my next class when strong hands pulled me off the path to the stables into the wooded areas. Before I could scream his hand covered my mouth and spun me around.

Erick's face clouded my eyes and he pulled the hand off my mouth. "Zoey, what's going on?" His face was cold as stone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hadn't I suffered enough the past days for my actions?

He analyzed my face as I pulled away. "Zoey, talk to me. Please?"

I shook my head. "I'm just a waste of your time. Don't worry about it."

I pulled away from his grasp and he grabbed my wrist pulling me back into the shelter of the trees. "Zoey, I'm serious."

I pulled away again. "Listen to me Erick, no. I'm not going to put you in danger. I've already gotten myself in this mess. I've screwed up my life, and I need to fix it."

He huffed and grabbed my wrist again pushing me up against the tree. He leaned in close to me. It was evident that his newly obtained vampire muscles were working. "Zoey, I'm a vampire now. I'm fine. Do you want the truth?" I nodded. "It hurt like crazy when I saw you with… him." He grimaced. "Why? Why did you lie to your friends? Please tell me what's going on."

I shook my head. "It's complicated, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm just a lying slut… remember?" A tear slid down my face. I was more alone here in the midst of so many than I ever was at home.

He traced the tear with his finger. And whispered in my ear. "I miss you Z."

He sniffed my neck biting it lightly like he had the first time he walked me home. "You smell so good Z. You no longer smell of imprint."

"Erick." I groaned.

"Z. Please. Talk to me." He whispered in my ear. I sunk down against the tree and he sat down next to me. "You know Z. You can talk to me."

"The last person I trusted…" I started but didn't finish.

"Lied to you and took your virginity. I wished it could have been me." He growled. "I always hated how he looked at you." He looked back into my eyes. "Z. You can tell me."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well if you die it's not my fault."

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

Did he just say my girl? I shook it off and held my head high. "Neferet isn't who she appears to be." I paused. "Remember the night after the dark daughter's ceremony?"

He nodded. "How could I forget?"

I blushed a little and then continued. Weirdly I didn't feel the clenching in my stomach. "Well remember I was a little shook up?" He nodded again. "I saw Elizabeth the fledging who had died earlier that day. Something was weird about her though. She had a nasty smell, and her eyes were blood red. Neferet had been taking fledglings and turning them undead. They're creatures without humanity. They survive strictly on blood and they burn in the sun."

His eyes grew wide but his mouth stayed shut. "Stevie Rae had been turned into one of these creatures. When I saved Heath… she helped me escape. Neferet wiped Heath's mind and mine. I used the elements to cleanse my mind and I remembered everything. The day in the woods when Aphrodite brought you to me in my mental break down after you left from telling them That I had lied to them Neferet and Laureate had called Stevie Rae to get rid of her. She came through the trapdoor. We cast a circle with them all mad at me. Stevie Ray tackled Aphrodite for having her affinity and changed Stevie Rae into an actual vampire with the marks and all except they were a scarlet red color. It stripped Aphrodite of her mark."

He spoke. "Why were you in the woods?"

I sighed. "Because I caught Loren and Neferet together… they were talking about me. What were his words? Oh yeah… "A shiny present here, a pretty compliment there, and you have true love and a popped cherry sacrificed to the god of deceptions and hormones." I shuddered. "Now you know." I stood up. "Bye Erick. I'll see you later… or I won't. Don't go out of your way to speak to me. Having someone talk to me would just mess up my new routine."

I strolled down the dirt path to the stables leaving a speechless Erick still sitting on the ground in utter shock. There was the pressure of a hand on my shoulder. I whirled away to see a beautiful messy haired auburn haired green eye vampire.

"Um, can I help you?" I looked down at my feet not meeting his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He stuck out his hand. "My name's Edward." The intricate mark on his face was beautiful along with the tattoos on his face. "My family and I just moved here to work here. I'm the new music teacher. My sister Alice is the new dance teacher, her boyfriend is teaching psychology, his sister Rose is the new tracker, and my other brother Emmett is the new kick boxing teacher. Our leader is the new doctor and his wife Esme is the new poetry teacher."

I cringed at the word poetry. My memories flooded with thoughts of that night. He grimaced and placed his hand on my back. "I have an affinity. I can read minds, and yours is a little freaked out. Alice can see the future, and Jasper feels people's emotions. He can calm them or excite them."

My eyes widened at what he just said. He winked. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

With that he darted away back to wherever he came from. I figured by now it was pointless to go to class. It was my last class of the day or night anyway. You think getting use to the whole classes when it's dark thing would be easier to get use to. Sometimes I miss the sun. It's not like if we stepped out into it we would die, it's just the sun weakens us so we are mainly active at night, sleeping during the day.

I turned on my heel and traveled back to the dorms. I grabbed a can of brown pop non-diet and an individual sized carrot bag. I ran upstairs and walked into my room. I sat down on the bed and Nala crawled into my lap complaining. I got up and fed her then resumed my earlier position. I must have fallen asleep because before I was aware I was in dream world.

I was in the Woodward Park and Heath was holding me. I was drinking his blood. His hot luscious blood that just the thought made me crave him. He was telling me that he still loved me. That he would always love me. All of a sudden I was in the weird temple and Nyx was in front of me.

"Zoey Redbird. Remember even when times get bad I am always with you. I am sending you Bella Swan."

My mind searched for a face to put with the familiar name. Now I remembered. "She's Fork's high's quarterback's girlfriend. Her boyfriend is a werewolf."

Nyx nodded. "Yes, she will be as you are. She will help you conquer dark and destruction."

"Nyx, what do I do about Erick?" My voice fell at his name.

"Look with in yourself my child. You can only have one in this life. Go where your heart leads." She kissed my forehead again and that's when I woke.

It was 5 in the afternoon. My phone vibrated. It was a text.

_Hey Zo._ _Is something wrong?_ It was Heath. We hadn't talked since the whole Loren thing.

I texted him back. No need to hold back the truth.

_Yeah, everything. I miss you. We can't see each other though. Vamps have school on lockdown._

I waited for him to reply.

Zo, Bella was marked. You know Jake's girl. I'm going with them to take her. I'll see you then.

I couldn't believe Heath was coming. I longed to see him again. Just to know that he still cared sent my heart fluttering. I figured they would come when it got dark so I would wait around till 7ish. There was soft knock on my door. I wondered who it was at this time of the day.

I opened the door and was wrapped in strong arms. Erick closed the door behind him and brought his lips down to mine. I pushed him away.

"Leave." I pointed to the door. I wanted so badly for him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't.

"Z. Don't do this to me. I'm sorry please, I need you." He pulled me into his arms and I started crying my eyes out.

He pulled me over to the bed and laid me down rubbing my back. "Sh, it's okay Z. I'm here. I'm not leaving." He brushed the hair from my face. "Weirdly enough I believe you Z. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I can't begin to imagine what you were going through. I kept pushing you. I'm sorry."

I sucked in a deep breath of air. "You know it was all part of her plan." I rolled around so I was facing him.

"What was a part of her plan?" His hand caressed my cheek.

"You seeing me and Loren, you telling everyone, you and my friends never speaking to me. It was all her. She planned it all. So I would be alone. Even breaking the imprint between Heath and I. It was all her plan." Erick hugged me possessively.

"I'm so sorry. I was such and idiot. I'm in love with you Z." He kissed my jaw working his way up to my mouth.

I shook my head. "No, I was the idiot. Now I have to pay for it. I shouldn't have trusted him. I should have trusted you. I did trust you I just didn't want you to get hurt."

He smiled. "I understand why you couldn't tell me or the twins or Damien. It would put us in harms way."

"Erick, I have to get up. I have to go meet Bella." He sat up a little confused.

"Who?"

I shrugged. "Apparently Nyx says she's here to help me. Her boyfriend is a werewolf."

Erick cringed. "Werewolves, lovely."

I giggled. "Yeah, Heath's going to be there but I haven't seen him in forever and the imprint is broken."

Erick tensed. "I don't have any classes so I'll go with you." I forgot to tell you. Erick was the new part time drama teacher until they could find a permanent.

I got up and headed toward the bathroom. "Are you going to leave?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm a vamp now. I can go where ever the heck I please."

He sat back on my bed and flipped through one of my Vamp weekly magazines. I grabbed some clothes from my closet, a bra, and a thong. Erick looked up and smiled when he saw what I grabbed then focused his attention back on the magazine.

I quickly got in the shower since it was now 6:00 and washed my long black hair. The hot water felt good against my skin and it helped relax some of my tension. I scrubbed my scalp and washed out the shampoo and conditioner then washed my body. I shaved quickly successfully not cutting myself and turned the water off toweling myself dry. I pulled on my clothes and opened my door to let some of the steam out. I ran out into the room real quick to grab my hairdryer. Erick was still engrossed in the magazine.

I walked quietly back into the bathroom and dried my long hair. I needed to get it cut. –Note to self- I put on some lip gloss no longer having to worry about zits and blemishes. I walked back into the room and Erick was reading my vamp sociology book. He looked up when I entered and smiled patting the bed next to him. I sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my arm.

"You know, I think you should work on this bloodlust thing." He bit my arm lightly. "I'd be happy to help you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, maybe later. We need to get to the main building."

He nodded and stood up putting the book back on my shelf. I glided out the door and Erick followed intertwining out fingers. We walked past some sleepy girls, including the twins, and their mouths hung open. Erick chuckled lightly and made a point of kissing my hand before we were out of their sight.

We made it over to the main building just in time. A rusty red truck pulled up to the school and I focused on the boy who got out holding a girl in his arms. I could see the colored in mark on her forehead. Heath got out of the truck and he started looking for something. I presumed he was looking for me.

"Go." Erick whispered in my ear. "I'll be right here when you get back."

I nodded and ran toward Heath. "Heath!" I jumped into his arms.

"Zoey." He whispered in my ear swinging me in his arms. "I missed you baby."

He sat me down. "Are you okay?" I ran my hand over his head.

"Yeah, it felt like I was going through hell." He paused and then kissed my forehead. "But I'd do it over again just to be with you." He held his wrist up to my face.

I shook my head. "I'll get in tons of trouble. I can't go down that road again Heath. Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the building and toward witnesses.

I entered through the large doors and I noticed Nefert gawking at Bella's mark. I glared at her and pranced up to Bella. "Bella, long time no see. I'll show you around campus. Is that okay Neferet?"

She nodded sweetly. "Sure, that would be great."

She turned to Jake looking into his eyes. "Goodbye Jake, I love you."

He kissed her like it was the last time he would see her. To tell you the truth him being a werewolf it probably would be the last time he would see her. Not that I would tell her that. "I love you too Bella, don't forget me." He whispered in her ear. Then he was out the door with Heath.

"Goodbye Zoey, take care of her." Jake smiled at me and stared longingly back at Bella once more.

A tear slid out of Bella's eye and I did my best to comfort her. "Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine. Now let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and back to someone who could reassure me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… I finally finished the second chapter. Tell me what you think. I didn't originally want Erick back this soon but I think it's good now. She has to have someone to lean on.**

**Review! Ideas would be good!**

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I'm sorry for not updating in awhile

A/N: Okay so I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. School keeps me busy with all the homework. Plus I have two other stories that I've been putting before this one. Sorry again.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I followed Zoey out the door and she introduced me to a gorgeous guy. He was tall with dark skaterish hair that curled at the end. He had dazzling deep blue eyes and he must have been a vampire because the tattoos on his face and the colored in mark deemed him so. He wrapped his arm around Zoey's neck and pulled her close to his side. Now I understood how much Heath hurt. She was his everything, yet on the other hand Zoey was just trying to get on with her life.

"Erick, this is Bella." He nodded in my direction. "Bella, this is Erick. He's…"

"Her boyfriend." Erick held out his arm and grasped my forearm shaking it firmly.

Zoey grinned and started pointing out different buildings. She explained the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth former crests. I was now a third former as was she. Zoey led me to the doors and showed me the kitchen and the living room. Weirdly enough I felt at home here. I noticed that every person here was unbelievably beautiful. Erik followed us up the stairs in the girl's dorm.

"You have your own room. We recently lost one of our fledglings in a freak accident." She led me to the room across the hall from hers. I opened the door and was amazed by the room. My dresser and clothes were all there as well as my bedside table. I had a new bed set. It was adorable. I also had a laptop on my desk. I looked at it and pointed.

"That's not mine."

Zoey laughed. "Yeah, compliments of the school." She closed the door behind her and sat on my bed Erick following her. "Listen, your mark."

I felt my head. "Nyx told me she sent me to help you."

She nodded. "That's what she told me. It's good to know we're on the same page. Some advice I'd like to give you though. Trust your instincts. Don't talk to anyone else about this. This stays between the three of us. Got me?"

I nodded. "Of course. So what time does school start?"

She handed me the schedule off of the table. "School starts at 8pm and ends at 3am. You have to be back in the dorms by dawn."

I looked over my schedule.

**1****st**** hour- Vampire Sociology 101 Rm. 215**

2nd hour- Psychology Rm. 3203rd hour- Grammar Rm. 300

**4****th**** hour- Lit 101 Rm. 214**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**5****th**** hour- Kickboxing Rm. gym**

**6****th**** hour- Intro into Music Rm. 315**

Zoey glanced at my schedule. "We have 1st hour together so we'll walk together." She glanced at Erick. "Erick you have a class."

He nodded. "And you'll be there next hour." He grinned and walked out of the room as we trailed behind him.

Zoey and I grabbed granola bars and I pulled the embroidered jacket on over my shirt. I followed her across the campus and she led me to the third former hall. "This is the third former hall. Most of your classes will be here with the exception of Kickboxing and Music. Those will be in the gym and in the music room. Anyone will be happy to point you in the right direction."

I walked into class and sat next to Zoey. We sat near the back and a guy kept giving her these evil daggers. "Zoey?"

Zoey looked in my direction ignoring the guy. "Yeah?"

"Why is that guy shooting daggers at you?" She looked up.

"Um, I'll explain later." She mumbled something under her breath –I think about wind- and all of a sudden the guy's eyes teared up and he blinked multiple times.

I ended up getting a textbook that I slung into my backpack and then I was off to Psychology. Zoey dropped me off and I walked into class. A handsome vampire with shaggy blonde hair was sitting in his chair with his hands on his temples. It looked like he had a headache.

The bell rang. "Okay class, settle down."

The students ignored him. He placed his hands back on his temples and the class suddenly quieted. I felt very calm. It was weird. "Okay, as most of you know I am the new psychology professor. My name is Jasper Hale. You can call me Jasper though. You know that usually Nyx gifts only female vampires with mental affinites. Well I am one of those rare mentally gifted males. I have the affinity to calm and excite. I also feel your emotion."

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. We leaned about the differences of a vampire brain compared to a human brain. Kind of boring if you ask me. Next I had Grammar. I hate grammar so to say the least it was horrid. After Grammar was our Lit class. The class had started writing essays yesterday on the effects of ancient philosophy to the modern mind so I was exempt. Finally lunch came.

"Hey, so how have your first classes been?" Zoey came up behind me walking beside me.

"Pretty good, I'll get the hang of it sooner than later." We followed the rush to lunch. I was disappointed though when I got there. Salad. "Salad?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, vampires are freaks about health. It's the whole if your body rejects the change you die thing. They want your body to be healthy and strong. We have salad everyday."

I grabbed my rabbit food and followed Zoey to an empty table outside. Erick soon joined us with talk of the new vamp teachers. "So Zoey, have you heard of them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the green eyed guy approached me yesterday after our little skirmish." She tensed up. "He can read minds. More specifically, my mind."

Erick's mouth dropped. "You mean?"

She nodded. "He heard everything."

"Who heard everything?" Neferet placed her hand on Zoey's back.

"Oh nothing, um Erick and I were just discussing the assignment in drama." Zoey shoved some salad in her mouth taking a sip of water.

"Oh, alright then." Neferet got a puzzled look on her face and then turned her attention to me. "So, how are you getting along Bella?"

"Fine thank you." My stomach clenched and I suddenly had a feeling that Neferet wasn't someone I wanted to trust.

She smiled. "Well that's good to know." She passed by Erick and gave him a sigh. "You know Erick, I would have expected more from you."

Zoey's face turned red and she lifted her hand but Erick pushed them down. "Zoey, it's not worth getting in trouble."

She dropped her hand and buried her face in her arm screaming something. The wind picked up and Erick shook her a little. "Zoey, stop it!"

The wind dropped and so did my mouth. "Did you do that Zoey?"

She sighed. "Yes, be lucky you didn't get a freakin' thunderstorm."

My eyes widened. "You could do that?"

She nodded. "Can and will if that woman doesn't quit pushing her limits. I can see it now… vampire killed in freak lightening strike."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Zoey pointed me to the gym and I took off in that direction. PE was never my strength. I doubted this whole marked thing changed anything. Who signed me up for kickboxing anyway? I walked into class and I sat in the bleachers away from everyone else. I still didn't know many people.

"Can you really believe that we have kickboxing?" A African American girl sat next to me.

"No twin, I can't." The white girl next to her answered her. Did she just call her twin?

I glanced at them a little freaked and waited for class to start. The girl who spoke earlier nudged me. "Whoa! You're the new girl… the one with the mark like Zoey's."

I nodded. "Yup, I guess word travels fast."

They nodded. "Well I'm Shaunee and this is Erin." The girl pointed to herself and then the girl next to her.

Erin started to open her mouth but stopped when a booming voice caused us all to jump. "Merry meet. My name's Emmett and I'll be your kickboxing instructor for this semester. I expect all of you to complete this course without complaining. With my superior teaching skills you will all pass with flying colors." He grinned at his joke but no one caught on. "Okay, very well then… your gym bags are lined up against the wall. Please pick up yours and get changed in the appropriate locker room for gender."

We filed down the bleachers and I looked to find my gym bag. I picked it up and joined Erin and Shaunee. "You were right, he's absolutely gorgeous twin." Shaunee stared back at Emmett.

"I heard the music teacher is even hotter, he supposed to have these gorgeous green eyes and this amazing smile." Erin batted her eyes and sighed.

I giggled. "I guess I'll find out."

They looked at me curiously. "White girl say what?" Erin asked me.

"I have intro into music next period." I stripped off my polo and pulled on the t-shirt.

"Really? How did you get in?" Shaunee and Erin asked at the same time.

I pulled on the shorts and rolled them up once. "Um, I don't know… I was placed?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "You colored marked people are so lucky. Shaunee and I have been trying to get into that class ever since we heard it was getting a new teacher."

"Let's hustle girls!" I jogged into the gym successfully tripping on my way in. I missed my old school. Jake was in my PE class and he use to always catch me before I fell.

I lifted myself off the ground dusting off my hands. "You okay?" The teacher looked me up and down his eyes resting on my mark. He wasn't gawking at it like most. He seemed to be studying it. "Looks like Nyx forgot to give you good balance." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's nothing new though."

I got through kickboxing rather easily. Usually I try to avoid any thing that involves coordination. As soon as I got the hang of it everything came quickly. Before I knew it Emmett had stopped the class and we were jogging back into the locker room to change.

I pulled my polo and jeans back on and slipped my tennis shoes back on. I placed my gym bag in its correct spot and the bell ran. I sighed and hurriedly grabbed my book bag. I dived into the crowded hallway and was suddenly lost in a crowd of beautiful people. The late bell rang and I was nowhere near the music room. To tell you the truth I had now idea where I was.

I looked around at the empty hallway and somehow I had ended up on the Sociology hallway. I sighed and walked back down the hall looking for someone. Eventually I found the right hall and made my way toward the music room. I stepped into the room quietly but ended up getting my foot caught on the door as I stepped through.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss…" I pulled myself up as the image of perfection looked down at the roll. "Swan." He lifted his head to look at me for what I assumed the first time.

"Sorry I was late, I'm new and I got lost." He seemed to focus his eyes on me and then they widened. He sighed and ushered me toward a desk at the front of the class.

"I trust you won't let it happen again." He smiled and I verified the twin's rumor. He had the greatest smile I had ever seen.

"Yes sir." I took my seat and pulled out my binder.

"Please, call me Edward."

**A/N: Okay, I know it's late but I'm updating so that's good. I would have updated sooner but I went to my first football game! Go Patriots! We won against our rivals for the first time in five years! 56-0!!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay… so I know I haven't updated in awhile

A/N: Okay… so I know I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try to make this chapter really long to make up for it. I've been super busy!

Chapter 4

"Okay class, this is what we call our exam class room. This means that when we have an exam… I will tell you and we will use this classroom. Now some of you have met my siblings I assume. Well I would like to tell you that I too have an affinity. I can read minds." He scrunched his eyes at me and then shook it off. "Okay now if you will all follow me, I will lead you to my regular classroom."

Everybody stood up and filed out of the class and I followed with hesitation as the caboose. I didn't notice that Professor Cullen was next to me until I felt his cool breath on my neck. "What an incredible mark you have."

I felt shivers up and down my back. "Um, er thank you."

His eyebrows scrunched again and he growled. I jumped and collided into the back of the guy in front of me. "Oh, sorry."

He turned to look at me. "No problem."

Did he just growl? Sheesh. What did I do to tick off the teacher? Note to self… don't use manners. I giggled to myself at my little joke.

I followed the others down the hall and into a large room. We walked in and the first think I noticed was the baby grand piano in the middle of the room. There were three entrances located around the room.

"Okay, this will be where all my classes will be conducted unless we are taking an exam. It is located behind the auditorium stage. To the right are the dressing rooms for any dramas you might be in. Also when we have our four performances this year you will be using them to change." Wait did he just say performances? What had I gotten myself into?

"This is the intro into music class, also known as chorus. You have all been placed here because you are musically gifted." Oh boy was he wrong. "Like I said, we will have four performances this year and the first one is coming up in two months. Despite the war raging between our kind and the humans, your parents and friends will be encouraged to attend." My heart fluttered. I would get to see Jake again.

Mr. Cullen eyed me and I figured being a vamp her must have heard my heart flutter or something. Why did he have to be so breathtakingly beautiful? Why did he have to be off limits? I mentally chastised myself. "You have a boyfriend Bella, a boyfriend who loves you despite what you may become." I groaned. "A very off limits boyfriend. Stupid werewolf curse."

I had apparently spoken my last sentence out loud without noticing. "Is there something you would like to share Miss Swan?"

I shook my head. "No sir."

I buried my head in my face as I wallowed in self-pity. Of all the people that beautiful blonde could have marked… it had to be me. What luck. Was I just doomed to be a frequent outlaw?

I didn't look up the rest of the class period. I was tired of being the center of attention. I didn't even notice the bell had rung until I head the hasty screeching of chairs and the groans of the girls. I got up and gathered my books. I retreated for the door.

"Miss Swan, could I please talk to you?" I whirled around and my eyes were lost in endless pools of green.

"Um, yes sir?" I dropped my head to look at the ground.

He groaned. "I told you to call me Edward. I'm barely older than you. I'm only 19. Mr. Cullen is my father. Well technically he's Dr. Cullen, but you catch my drift."

I looked up and blushed. "Sorry."

He grinned. "No need to be sorry. So, are you new here?" He paused. "Oh right, you already told me that. Well I'm new here too. I actually just started today."

I yawned. It was four in the morning and I yet to get some decent sleep. "Um, if you don't mind. I haven't slept since last night at this time."

He gasped. "Of course, why don't I walk you back to the door. I'm going that way anyway."

I shrugged. "Sure."

He swiftly turned around and grabbed his papers off the piano receiving a paper cut. The scent that once would have repulsed me now wrapped around me almost tauntingly, I wanted more.

I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "Impossible." I whispered.

I was appalled by even the thought of wanting his blood. It was so unnatural. It wasn't who I was. Yet, I didn't really know who I was now.

I walked out of the door and he followed closely behind me. He had placed a napkin over his cut to stop the bleeding. "So, Miss Swan…"

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Right, so Bella. You have a boyfriend?" Edward asked me curiously.

"Yeah, well kind of. I don't know now. He's not exactly a potential boyfriend for me now." I sighed and we walked out into the crisp morning.

"Ah, and why is that?" He studied my face careful to hide the emotions played on his.

"He's a werewolf." I waited for his response.

"Dogs, lovely." Edward scrunched his nose.

"Hey, be nice." I popped him playfully but an electric current zapped me.

He must have felt it too because he jumped a little. We arrived at the girl's dorm and he sighed. "It's so like Nyx to place her hand upon the girlfriend of a werewolf." He ran his thumb over the visible crescent on my forehead.

His touch felt right though. It was like I was attracted to him somehow. I forgot to breathe. He leaned down so his lips were centimeters from my ear. "The forbidden fruits always taste the best." He whispered in my ear and sent shivers up my spine. He ran his tongue along the skin below my ear.

He chuckled and stepped away. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

He had a glint in his eyes, almost… naughty. "He's a teacher Bella." I kept saying to myself as I glided up the stairs. I felt like I was on a natural high. I really needed to talk to Zoey.

I walked up to her door and knocked on it lightly. I heard a groan and Zoey came to the door with red liquid on her lip. I instantly smelled the blood and wanted it for myself. I glanced behind he shoulder and Erick stood up coming behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What's up Bella?" Zoey had that "you caught me" look on her face.

I blushed. "I need someone to talk to? It can wait if you want."

She laughed. "Nah, come on in. Erick was just getting in the shower." She pushed Erick. "Weren't you?"

"Um, yeah." He turned around real quick and licked the blood from her lips. He headed toward the bathroom and I sat on the vacant bed across the room from Zoey's.

"So what's up?" Zoey played idly with Nala's tail.

"I think I'm in love." I'm sure I looked like one of those idiots from the chick flicks.

She giggled. "Oh, do tell."

I sighed. "My music teacher."

She froze. "He's a teacher? Messy auburn hair with piercing green eyes?"

I nodded imagining him in my head. She walked right over to me and slapped me. "Bella, snap out of it. You cannot like a teacher. Nothing good will come from it." She shuddered. "Trust me, they're all the same. Besides… this guy knows everything. He can read our minds."

I shook my head. "No, this guy's different."

"No! He's not. He's just like the rest of them." She threw her hands up in the air. "You don't know what it feels like to be played. He doesn't like you."

I rolled my eyes. "What about Erick?" I paused. "And apparently if this guy knows everything we would be gone by now." I got up and stalked toward the door. "You don't know him."

She got up as if to show me out. Before she closed the door in my face she whispered one simple phrase. "Neither do you."

I turned around and screeched. I ran into my room to find Erin and Shaunee sitting on my bed. I collapsed beside them and screamed into one of my fluffy pillows.

"Do you think she's crazy?" Shaunee asked Erin.

"Definitely." Erin answered her.

They shook me back to saneness. "So how was music?"

I grinned. "Amazing."

They laughed. "Is he adorable?"

I nodded. "Absolutely." I thought of whether or not I should tell them about my little rendezvous with him. What the heck? "Yeah, I think he's in to me."

Their eyes grew wide. "Oh, do tell."

I blushed. "He walked me back from class. He also whispered something about forbidden fruit and then he licked my neck."

They gasped. "Wow." Shaunee said.

"Wow indeed twin." Erin answered.

I yawned. "Now if you two will now leave, I'm tired."

I got up and pushed them out the room. After all the giggling and eyebrow wiggling they finally left. I locked my door and walked toward the bathroom. I stripped of my clothes and slipped into the shower letting the warm water flow over my skin.

I stepped out of the warm shower and turned the nozzle slipping the fluffy towel around me. My phone buzzed and I ran to get it. Who the heck could be calling me at 5:30am? I picked it up and was ecstatic to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Bella? How's it going in leech school?" Jake's husky voice came over the phone.

I walked around the room in a daze. "Hey, be nice. I'm one of them too you know."

He chuckled. "You're right, I'm sorry. So how's my little leech?"

I giggled and pulled on my underwear. "Tired, I've yet to go to sleep." I yawned. "How about you?"

He laughed. "I'm just nervous that you're scared and lonely. I miss you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I've been gone less than a day."

He laughed. "I know, I've got it bad."

"Listen Jake, I'm really tired. Can I call you when I wake?" I compromised with him.

"Bella!" He whined through the phone.

I laughed. "Sorry, I promise."

He sighed. "Okay fine. Call me when you get up."

I smiled. "Thanks Jake."

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I pulled my shorts and tank top on over my head. I climbed into the fluffy bed and snuggled into the too cold covers. I was use to having my own personal space heater. Weirdly enough that night (or day) I dreamt of night.

_I was walking through the school and a heard someone whisper my name through the side corridor. "Bella, Bella."_

_I turned down the hallway and suddenly the room lightened. "Hello my child. You have started your journey. Choose your friends wisely and trust in those who see you clearly. Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good." Nyx smiled at me and kissed my forehead._

"_Wait. What does that mean?" I was confused._

_She smiled. "You are chosen. All things will reveal themselves to you."_

_With that I was back in the hallway. I kept walking a little confused and heard a beautiful lullaby soaring through the halls calling me. I walked and found myself in the music room. Edward was at the piano his eyes closed. I froze and he looked up the melody never ceasing. He smiled at me and I walked up to him sitting on the bench as his fingers gracefully moved over the keys._

_The melody ended and he turned to me. "My beautiful Bella." He stroked my cheek. "We are the same, he does not belong with you." He leaned toward me and pressed his lips to mine._

_I pulled back. "Who?"_

_Edward placed a finger on my lips silencing me. He brought his lips back down to mine and then I heard the buzzing of the alarm. _I sat up. What an intricate dream.

A/N: So… sorry I haven't updated much. I know I'm a horrid person. I'm not horrid… I'm just human and I don't have enough time to do it in. I hope you liked it. What does this mean? Are Bella and Edward truly meant to be? Can she trust him unlike Zoey and Loren?

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So… I'm trying to update more with this story. I've been neglecting it thanks to my other story. Anyway I'll quit rambling and start writing.

Chapter 5

I woke up at 7 and shook the dream out of my head. I probably should listen to Zoey. She has been through the whole teacher crush thing. If it was what she thought was best… then I would try to avoid him. I was ready by 7:45 so I decided to see if I could get my schedule changed. As much as I'd like to stay in his class… I just couldn't. I couldn't let Zoey or Nyx down.

I ran out the door and down the stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and a Diet Mountain Dew. It didn't take long for me to get across campus to the main office now that I knew where I was going. I walked into the office and up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm-." The lady cut me off.

"Isabella Swan. Yes, we've heard a lot about you. What can I do for you dear?" The redheaded lady flashed me a smile.

I smiled back. "I was wondering if I could get my schedule changed."

Confusion flooded her face. "Why in the world would you want to do that dear? The classes that have been chosen for you are greatly thought over. I'm sorry but it is impossible to change you classes. Unless you would like to talk to Neferet."

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. Thank you anyway." I would just have to suffer through this year. I could try again tomorrow I supposed. I took off down the dark corridor and toward what I hoped was the third former hallway. My curiosity stopped me when I saw who I believed was Neferet standing with her back to me in on of the crooks she seemed to be having a conversation with someone.

I fought the urge to run and instead slowed my pace. "Think of the possibilities. With your affinity and I ruling the school."

I walked quickly past them and craned my neck to see whom she was talking to. All I had to see was his haystack of bronze golden hair. Zoey was right. She leaned in to whisper in his ear and handed him a note. I rolled my eyes and took off down the hallway to get out of there.

Thankfully they must not of seen me. I plopped down next to Zoey and placed my head on the cool desk. "Bella? Are you alright?"

Zoey rubbed my back. "Yeah, I'm fine. You were right though."

She caught on. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to zap him?"

I smiled. "No, he's still a teacher."

She sighed. "Fine, it would be pleasurable though. I haven't zapped anyone in awhile."

I frowned. "They were in the hall. Neferet was whispering in his ear." I shuddered at the mental image.

She huffed. "Don't worry about it Bella. The same thing happened to me. She has them all wrapped around her evil little finger.

Neferet glided into the room as soon as the bell rang. "Good evening class. Today we will be learning of the Volturi and how not to provoke them."

Class was boring. I had to read the chapter on Volturi and take notes. What fun! Not. So I was already in a bad mood when it was time for Psychology. I walked into the room repeating the same routine of placing my head on my desk. I head a high-pitched squeal and I looked up.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Bella!" A vampire that looked more like a pixie wrapped her tiny arms around me. "We're going to be best friends!"

I pushed her off of me. "Um, okay?"

She giggled. "Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice! I'm the dance teacher here. I'm only 17 though. Just like you. They think I took less time to change thanks to my vertically challengedness."

I couldn't help but smile. She was just so darn cute. "Okay, well how do you know me?"

She giggled again. "Oh silly Bella. You don't think I wouldn't know who my new best friend is do you? I've been waiting to meet you since I got my affinity! I told Carlisle that you would be here!"

Jasper walked in the room and she jumped into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me my new best friend was in this class?"

She popped his arm. He laughed. "I did sweetie. You were online shopping."

She sighed. "Oh, okay thank you." She rewarded him with a kiss.

He chuckled. "Honey, I have to teach class. You need to go now."

She pouted and he kissed her stuck out lip. I have never seen to people so much in love. I sighed. Oh how I wished that love would find me.

"Bye new best friend!" Alice waved goodbye and I waved quickly goodbye to her.

That was the most exciting part of psychology. Next was grammar. Needless to say I didn't need to learn my prepositions. I figured as long as I knew how to talk and write… in the real world no one asks you to point out prepositions. We got started on a new assignment. We had to write a research paper on one of the six basic knowledges; Literature, Mathematics, History, Sociology, Physical, or Musical.

I of course thanks to my love of music picked music. We were escorted to the library for our one-day in the computer lab. We were advised to use the library for extra research. After grammar was literature. We were reading Dracula and reading about the negative effects it had on Vampire society today. Apparently it was all caused by bloodlust. Something I apparently had already acquired even though I wasn't supposed to get it until my fifth former year at the least.

Finally the dismissal bell for lunch sounded and I headed toward the cafeteria. Shaunee and Erin found me and we linked arms. "So our dearest Bella, how has your day been going?" Shaunee asked.

"Fine, I think I tried to get switched out of my music class." The stopped and spun me around off into the corner.

"Why would you do that?" Erin's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know. I've heard it's not good to mix business with pleasure." Oh how I wished that wasn't true.

Shaunee chuckled. "Just because Zoey has bad trust issues that doesn't mean that you do. If you like the guy go for it."

"If only it were that easy. I think he's into Neferet." I shuddered remembering the scene from the night before.

They sighed. "Okay, whatever you say."

I walked into the lunchroom and the left me to go hop in line. I sat down next to Zoey. She already had my food. "Hey Zoey, Erick." I nodded my head toward him.

A cute shaggy blonde haired guy pranced over to our table and grinned at me. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton. I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me."

I was still trying to get over the whole Edward thing. He batted his eyes and put on his puppy dog face. "Um, sure. I guess. I'm not sure where we could go though."

He sighed. "I know, the school's on lockdown. I have my ways though." He grinned at me.

"So, tomorrow I'll pick you up at four from the dorms?" He batted his eyes. He was kind of cute, no match for Jake… or Edward.

"Sure, I guess so."

He grinned. "Great. See you then."

Zoey's mouth dropped open and Erick laughed and closed it. Before I could say anything a certain black haired pixie arrived at our table her intricate tattoos shining in the moonlight.

"Let's go Bella! We must go dress shopping." She pulled me from my chair and I grabbed my food.

"Alice! Wait on. We only have 20 minutes. Besides how did you even know I was going on a date?" She stopped but then kept pulling me.

"My affinity of course. If I concentrate then I see what's coming. Now let's go. You need a dress. We have to order it now if we want to get it here on time." She grabbed my arm yanking me toward the teacher housing. I dropped my salad in the trashcan figuring it was too late to try to eat.

She pulled me up the steps of the old building and up the stairs to the left. She sat me down on the chair and placed a lap top in my lap. "I like that one." She pointed to the picture of a simple black halter dress. It was really pretty.

"Me too." I smiled.

She grinned. "Well, that was too easy."

She clicked the buy button and somehow already knew my size. Wiping her brow she spun me around in the chair. "Well, now we have time to play dress up!"

Her eyes gleamed with delight. "Alice, no. Let's not play dress up."

She closed the door and locked it. "Please Bella?" Her bottom lip stuck out and I now knew why Jasper always gave in.

"Fine." I placed the laptop on the bed and sunk back into the chair.

"Now, let's get started." Her hands moved wildly around the desk and she smoothed stuff over my face. In about ten minutes she was done. "Okay, now for your wardrobe."

I stood up to protest. "But Alice, I like my clothes."

She laughed. "Bella, you're so drab." She rushed into her closet pulling out a lime green and black striped corset with a black mini skirt and black knee high boots. To go over the corset was a black half jacket with the third former symbol on it. It was exactly what she was wearing, except hers were black and pink. Also she looked amazing in hers. "How about these?"

My eyes widened. "You want to put me, in those?"

She nodded. "Here take them."

She threw them at me and pushed me into the closet to change. Seeing as there was no way I was getting out of it I sighed and striped off my clothes pulling on the new ones. I looked over myself and sighed. I actually didn't look that bad. Thanks to the change I was looking less like my old self everyday. My boobs were a little bigger and not a blemish in sight on my face. That was probably due to the fact that I didn't sweat anymore.

I stepped out of the closet and Alice squealed. "Bella, you look amazing." She pulled out a camera and pressed her face next to mine taking a picture of us together. "This is so my new myspace display picture!"

Before I could grumble she pushed me back down into the chair. "Hold on, I have to do your hair."

"Alice, it would be pointless. I have kickboxing next class." I glanced at my cell phone. The lunch bell rang in five minutes.

She groaned. "Fine, but your dress should be here tomorrow sometime during the day. I'm on their priority list."

I laughed. "Alice, I've only known you for what? Three hours?" Her face fell. I gave her a hug. "And you're already my best friend."

She squealed and laced her arm through mine. "I love you too Bella! I'll walk you to your next class!"

She looped her arm through mine and we headed out the door. We made it to the lobby when I remembered my purse. "Alice, I forgot my purse."

She sighed. "Silly Bella, hold on and I'll retrieve it for you." She unhooked her arm from mine and took off up the stairs.

I turned around and examined the foyer of the teacher's dorm. I was looking at the painting on the wall parallel of where I was standing. I felt a cool breeze from the door and I head an intake of breath. I looked to my right to see Edward's eyes roaming over my body.

Usually I would have blushed at this moment in time but after the scene this morning my blush was hidden deep within the disgust. I turned my focus back on the painting as if it were the code to survival.

I felt his presence next to me but refused to acknowledge that he was there. I probably looked like a slut in this outfit but for once I didn't care. Maybe word had gotten around about Mike and mine's date. Or knowing him he probably just read someone's mind. He was probably reading mine at this moment. Right, I better start thinking of things that would tick in off.

Mike, Jake, Werewolves, shirtless guys. Edward with his shirt off. My dream. Jeez this is not working.

He chuckled. Probably due to my apparent rambling. "So Bella, what is so interesting about this painting?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer him. Where was Alice with my purse? "Oh, so it's a guessing game?"

I still didn't answer him.

He sighed. "I wish I could read your mind."

That caught me off guard. I turned around to face him. "Wait, you can't read my mind?"

His grin turned into a frown. "No. I wish I could though."

I scrunched my eyebrows and he laughed again. "Why?"

He studied my face. "So I knew what you were thinking when you said yes to going out with Mike Newton."

I smiled. I knew that would get him. Oh well, serves him right for leading me on. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

He huffed. "You can't seriously see something in that guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually I don't know anything about him. He asked me out and I said yes. That's usually what you do to meet people."

He stepped in front of me. "I don't like the way he thinks about you." He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

It took all my strength not to lean into his hand. "It doesn't matter. It's none of your business." I looked around. "Alice!" I yelled for her.

He smirked. "She's a little preoccupied at the moment." He tilted my head so I was looking him in the eyes. "What if I want it to be my business?"

The bell rang and I pulled away from his grasp. "Then maybe you should pick a side. I don't like double agents." I walked toward the door. "Tell Alice to give me my purse later."

I ran from the building in a rage. I missed Jake. There was never drama with him. All that mattered was that I loved him and he loved me. I ran to my kickboxing class and got in just as the bell rang. I took my seat in the bleachers next to Shaunee and Erin. They had my bookbag and purse.

"Hey, where'd you get my purse?" They handed me my stuff.

"Um, a pixie looking girl brought it by. She said you'd be looking for it and she's sorry about the confrontation." Shaunee grinned.

"So, you and Newton? What happened to Edward?" Erin pried for details.

I shrugged. "I don't know? It's better than sitting around and doing nothing tomorrow night. And the Edward thing. He need's to get his junk straight."

"Listen up! Pick up your gym bags and get to stepping." Emmett's voice boomed.

I filed down with the rest of the class and picked up my bag trudging into the locker room. We quickly changed and started our class. We were starting the anger management classes today. We were supposed to channel our anger out into the punching bags.

This was rather easy to do. I just picked a spot and imagined it as Edward's head. After about thirty minutes of this I felt a lot better. Emmett blew his whistle and we all jogged toward the locker rooms. Not being able to sweat is probably one of the best things about being a vampire.

I pulled back on my corset and got Shaunee to tie the back. "Wow girl, this corset is fine! Where did you get it?"

I smiled. "My new best friend."

It was hot and since the skirt had the needed emblem on it I didn't bother putting the jacket back on. The great thing about vamp schools… no dress codes. I walked through the halls making my way toward the auditorium.

I stepped into the chorus room and felt his eyes smoldering into me. I walked around the piano and sat in my assigned seat. I placed my stuff down and grabbed my folder from the shelf. Taking my seat next to Chloe I decided it best not to look up.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Edward's voice rang throughout the room.

I focused on the wall behind his head trying to ignore the stoned expression on his face. He coughed. "Everyone's attention."

I still didn't meet his eyes. "Miss Swan, outside. Now!" He pointed toward the door.

I got up and stormed out the door. "Please excuse Miss Swan's actions."

Alice skipped in the room and sat down at the piano. "Let's do warm ups!"

Edward followed me out the door closing the door behind me. He looked me over with his eyes. "What did I do?"

I glared at him. "Apparently Neferet."

His eyes grew wide. "I knew it was you in the hallway. I could smell you." He walked toward me burying his nose in the crook of my neck. "Mmm, freesias and strawberries."

I pushed him back. "I'm not going to be your puppet. You're not going to play with my head. I won't make the same mistakes Zoey made."

He chuckled and advanced toward me making a shallow slit on my neck. He pressed his lips to my neck and passion overwhelmed me. "You taste better than you smell."

I knew I should have pushed back. "Edward, you're a teacher."

He pulled back to look in my eyes. "I am not Loren Blake."

A/N: Wow… that was a lot of writing. So tell me what you think.

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So… the plot thickens… what will this mean for Edward and Bella? Will Zoey approve and learn to trust Edward? I guess we'll just have to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Bella, run away with me." Edward whispered seductively in my ear.

"I can't." Shivers ran up and down my spin as his tongue ran along the scarlet line on my neck.

He kissed my neck and trailed up to my lips. "Why not? I'm an adult. Therefore you can run away without threatening your life."

I pulled back. "Because, I need to learn the stuff they're teaching me here."

He pressed his lips back to my neck and passion overwhelmed me again. I gasped and he chuckled. "So, why can't you go with me?"

"I, um, erm, stop it. You're cheating." I placed my hand on the back of his head urging him to continue.

He pulled back and I could think again. "It's not going to happen. Besides, I can't leave Zoey."

He shrugged. "Yes, you can. Besides I don't like what she has planned."

He picked me up and placed me on top of the piano. His hands traveled up my bare thigh and inched toward the bottom of my mini skirt. I slapped his hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" He pouted and I ran my fingers along the blood dripping from my neck. I placed my fingers on his lips and he sucked them greedily.

"That was for pushing boundaries. I have a boyfriend, and a date with Mike Newton tomorrow night." I kissed his forehead. "Sorry sweetie, you're just going to have to wait in line."

He hopped up on the piano and straddled me pushing me down. "Sorry, I'm not good with patience." He attacked my lips with rough kisses. He chuckled. "Besides, you don't have a boyfriend… you have a lap dog. Oh yeah, and that little date with Mike Newton, it's not going to happen."

I slid out from under him and hopped lightly to my feet. Ever since this whole fledgling thing my balance had become increasingly better. I rolled my eyes. "Say's who?" I grabbed a tissue out of his office and dabbed the blood off of my neck. This better heal soon, otherwise I'm going to be mad as fire.

He walked in the office behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist placing butterfly kisses over my neck. "Says me. Mike Newton is a boy, I'm a man."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "And you're completely off limits." I kissed his cheek. "Edward, you're a vamp. Try explaining our student/teacher relationship to the rest of the school."

He gripped on to my tightly. "It doesn't matter what they think. Besides, my family and I are game for whatever you and Zoey have planned. Neferet needs to go."

I sighed. "I guess there's only one question, what will we tell Mike?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm thinking detention."

* * *

ZPOV

The fourth period bell rang and I headed toward the place that had become almost sacred to me. It was the place where a vampire had been sacrificed, and the placed where power was supposed to be. I sat down between the large roots and thought. I still needed to get up with Stevie Rae. She should have called be by now. I can understand the whole Aprodite thing, but Stevie Rae?

I thought about the things that had happened today. Supposedly from what Bella thought, Edward was working with Neferet. He could read anyone's mind in the snap of a finger. I would just have to watch my thoughts around him. I suppose I could try to use the elements to block his affinity. I'd never tried blocking someone's affinity… I had never needed to.

I ran my fingers along the wall and the atmosphere felt different further away from the school than it did near the buildings. I walked a little further and then the atmosphere cut off completely. Did Neferet's spell have a glitch in it?

I walked a little further and decided to head back. I would ask Erick about it. I was looking up at the stars when I remembered the Dark Daughters. I really needed to get my but in gear for that. I wasn't paying any attention when I walked right into familiar arms.

"Why hello, do you always stray off alone in places where our kind have been killed?" Erick held me close to his chest.

I shrugged. "You know me, besides… I'm not alone now." I glanced back at the "glitch" boundary. "Walk with me."

I laced my fingers through his and we walked back toward the way I came. "Now tell me, do you feel a difference in the atmosphere when you walk past this tree?"

We walked past the tree and he shook his head. "Nope, it's still creepy. Let's go Z."

I sighed and headed back toward the lighted campus. "Okay, I was just wondering if you heard anything about a high priestess's spell having a glitch."

He had learned not to ask questions, just to answer the ones given. "Yes, it's common among those who will soon be replaced. Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He stopped and faced me. "You felt the atmosphere change?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's probably nothing though."

He traced my tattoos with his index finger and then kissed my sapphire crescent. "No, you should always listen to your gut feeling my priestess in training."

I leaned into him as we walked back toward civilization. "Do you want to spend the night?" I asked Erick.

"Sure, I don't like leaving you alone at night. Not with… well you know." We switched paths and headed toward the teacher dorms. "Run up with me."

We walked into the teacher's dorm and up two flights of stairs. We were now in the poet's loft. It was for the unmarried males now. We passed by Loren's old room. Edward now lived there.

"Wait here, I'll get my stuff and be back in a flash." Erick pecked me on the cheek and headed off toward his room leaving me in the common area.

Soft whispers came from Edward's room. I knew I shouldn't have, but I willed wind to bring me the words.

"Edward, she's a fledgling. You can't seriously have a relationship with her. It's too attaching. She could die at any moment. You as a teacher are supposed to consider fledglings dead. If she doesn't make it then where will you be?" Neferet's voice snapped.

"She'll make it." Edward's voice was full of confidence.

"Oh, because your fun sized sister saw her as a vampire? You know just as well as I that the future changes." Neferet sneered.

"Yes, the future will change her. I love her." Edward pleaded his side and I heard the snap of skin on skin.

"You know nothing of love. You sound like a foolish boy. You know more than you're telling me." She rasped out. "You are too much man for her. She is just a juvenile. A man of 21 should not want a girl of 17."

"Well I do. Now please leave." His voice was stone cold.

Neferet stormed out of the room throwing a knowing glance toward my direction, as always, she knew I was listening.

Edward walked out quickly after her with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He glanced toward me. "Don't worry, you can trust me." His eyes pleaded with me.

Erick appeared at my side and I nodded toward Edward. "Alright. You're in. If Bella wants to kill her boyfriend, let her." Edward grinned and bounded down the stairs.

"Ready?" Erick grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs.

It was a quiet walk back toward the dorms. It was a comfortable silence though. We were just basking in each other's presence. I was completely beat from the day. I plopped down on my bed and kicked my shoes off. Erick chuckled and threw some pajamas at me.

"Here, put these on. They'll be more comfortable than jeans." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

I stood up and fatigue hit me. I didn't have the strength to walk to the bathroom. I pulled my shirt off and threw it in the general direction of the clothes hamper. I pulled on my camisole and slipped off my jeans slipping on the shorts. I fell back into my bed and Erick climbed flipped the lights off climbing over me and burrowing down in the covers beside me.

"Good night Z." He kissed the back of my head.

"Mhm." It didn't take long before I was out cold.

* * *

BPOV

I fell into my too cold bed and decided to call Jake back. I knew it was 5 in the morning, but he'd get over it. He was probably already mad because I didn't call him like I said I would.

"It's about time you called." Jake's voice husky voice came over the phone.

"I know, sorry. I had some things to take care of." Only they didn't get taken care of.

"Oh, well okay." He paused. "Are you seeing someone else?"

I sighed. "Jake."

"I knew it. You've been there two days and you've already thrown our relationship out the window." Anger pulsated through his voice.

"Jake, it's not like that. Our relationship is impossible." I felt my very soul breaking inside.

He huffed. "Really? What about our plans? We were going to get married, have children."

"Jake, things change. I can't leave this school and you can come in. We can't see each other. I also can't have children. What else… oh yeah not to mention the fact that you're my mortal enemy or whatever. Jake, it's not going to happen." A tear landed on my bedspread.

"Whatever Bella." He paused. "For what it's worth, I love you."

"Jake." I called out his name but the phone went dead.

* * *

**A/N: So… I got a little bit of Zoey in there. There's still the whole undead thing. Many questions have yet to be answered.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah… sorry for not updating very much. I'm a horrid person I know. It's just with school and stuff I don't have enough time to do much of anything. On a good note though I just got a puppy last night. We named her Zoey… no kidding! She's adorable!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I fell back onto my bed waiting for my tears to come. Surprisingly they never did. To some extent this was probably for the best. Jake and I didn't belong together. Maybe in some bizarre universe where I wasn't a vampire maybe, well more like probably. I'll admit we had a good thing going. I still loved Jake, and a part of me always would. When you've known someone all your life, and you've loved him or her for that amount of time… it's hard to let go.

I turned to look at the picture of Jake and I on my table next to me. His short spiky hair lit up his eyes and his arm was wrapped around my waist. We were on the La Push beach, one of my favorite places in the world. Jake and I use to go up with the pack and have bonfires and such. We had planned on getting married. Well, not officially… but we had talked about it. Yes, if things were still the same…

I wanted to touch it, but it was out of my reach and I was too tired to grab it. The next thing I knew the frame was in my hand. I dropped it and slid back farther on the bed. What had just happened? I was only thinking about it and then it was suddenly in my hands. Part of this freaked me out… and part of it interested me. Was I just imagining things?

I looked at my sociology book on my table across the room and imagined it in my hands. The next thing I knew it was in my hands. Was this teleportation? I thought for a second. I imagined myself at home in my room. I closed my eyes and the wind whirled around me. The next thing I knew… I opened my eyes and I was sitting on my bed in Forks. Yeah, definitely teleportation.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, no doubt Charlie's. I thought back to my dorm room and closed my eyes. Once again the air swirled around me and I was sitting cross-legged back on my dorm bed. I noticed I was shaking.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. What I would love more than anything is to be on La Push beach. I wanted everything to go back to how it was. Sadly, my new affinity didn't turn back time. I knew I could probably bring Jake here if I wanted to, and I also knew I could go to him if I wanted to. Part of me wanted to do just that, then the other part of me was saying and thinking Edward.

There was a soft tapping on my window and I lifted my head to see the face that lingered in my mind. I smiled and walked over to the window and flipped the switch unlocking it. I opened the window and backed up. Edward stepped in throwing his duffle bag on my bed.

"Bella, I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "You do know this is against the rules right?"

He chuckled and pulled me to his chest claiming my lips. "Yeah."

My tooth slipped nicking his lip. I felt his blood surge in my mouth. It should have grossed me out beyond belief. I had never been able to look at blood when I was human… now I was craving it. It was the most wonderful taste in the world. It was sweet yet sultry. I cupped his face and flicked my tongue over the nick.

He groaned. "More Bella."

I was more than happy to oblige and I sucked greedily on his lips. There were three staccato taps on my window. I pulled away from Edward to find Jake's face trembling with anger. He slid the window open and jumped in my room.

"What do you think you're doing leech?" He jumped at Edward but Edward was too quick.

He jumped at Edward again and his hand morphed out into a huge paw. It was amazing… he had never been able to do that before. I was too stunned by his new power that I didn't realize his paw had collided with Edward's face sending pieces of skin onto the floor. In utter shock I quickly thought of Edward behind me. I closed my eyes and then I was looking Jake face to face with Edward behind me.

"What the heck just happened?" Edward stood behind me and Jake stopped mid lunge falling on the floor.

"Nothing. Now Jake, leave." I pointed toward the door backing up to somehow protect Edward. Jake would never dream of hurting me.

"Bella just let me explain." Jake whimpered.

"No, leave." I pointed back toward the window but Jake walked toward me.

I closed my eyes and imagined Jake at home on his bed. The wind whirled around me and then he was gone. I opened my eyes and turned back around to examine Edward's bloody face. I ran to his side placing my hands over the lacerations on his perfect face.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around him.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me back. "It's fine. The cuts will be gone by the morning. No need to worry love."

I guided him to the bed and made him lay down. "I'll be right back."

I ran to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and some shorts. Quickly dressing in the bathroom I came back out to find Edward staring at my ceiling. I walked over toward him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Are you okay?" I ran my fingers over the now dried cuts.

"Yes, I'm fine." He grabbed my hand kissing it lightly. He studied my face. "What was that back there?"

I shrugged. "I think I found my affinity?"

He sat up and pulled me into his lap. "That's great! What is it?"

I grinned and held on to him. I imagined Edward and myself in the chorus room sitting on the piano stool. I closed my eyes and heard the quiet gasp that came from Edward. I looked up and saw that we were on the piano stool just as I had imagined.

"Amazing." He whispered.

I heard heels clicking down the hall toward us and the doorknob rattled. "Yes, the barrier was breeched." I instantly recognized Neferet's voice.

I heard the deep voice of a male and I wasn't sure exactly who it was. "Do you know who it was?"

The rattling stopped. "Werewolf."

I quickly shut my eyes imagining us back in my door room and then we were gone. "Breathe Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

I quickly did as I was told. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was holding my breath."

He chuckled. "My little teleporter."

Part of me liked how he claimed me as his. I was his and he was mine. I leaned back on his chest and yawned. "I'm tired."

He picked me up and slid me under the covers and stood up stripping down to his boxers. I tried to hide the fact that my eyes widened at his muscles… but hey I'm still a girl. He chuckled and turned off the lights sliding in bed next to me. He kissed the back of my head and pulled me close to his chest.

"Go to sleep my angel."

ZPOV

I woke up with Erick's hands around my stomach and his nose nestled in my hair. I turned around and showered his face with kisses.

"Wake up baby." I whispered in his ear urging him to stir.

The corners of his mouth turned up to a smile. "I love when you wake me up." He whispered his eyes still closed.

The next thing I knew my door was wide open and Neferet was standing beside my bed running her eyes over Erick me in the bed.

"Mr. Night! What do you think you're doing? And Zoey! You both know this is strictly against the rules." She had that evil glint in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of bed. "Oh get over it old woman! Your days are numbered as high priestess." I glared at her and walked toward my dresser.

Bella walked into the room and took in the scene before her. "Oh, um… I'll come back later?"

Neferet shook her head. "No, I'm leaving." She turned toward me. "I trust you will work on your judgment." She stormed out of the room and just growled when Edward trailed in not long after Bella.

"Edward." I nodded toward him.

He grinned. "Hey Zoey."

I turned toward Bella. "So, you had something to tell me?"

She nodded and I willed the wind to shut the door. "Okay, so what's up?"

She grinned. "Is there somewhere you want to be right now?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, my grandma's house… but that's not exactly an option right now."

She grabbed my hand. "Want to bet? I think Erick should meet her."

She gabbed Erick's hand and mine while looking at the picture on my dresser. She closed her eyes and the next thing I knew the sweet scent of lavender swirled around me. We were in front of my grandma's house.

Grandma flung the door open and ran toward me. "Zoeybird!" She embraced me and tears poured from my eyes.

"I'll be back." Bella whispered and I watched as she disappeared into thin air.

I had no idea what was going on, but we could definitely use this to our advantage.

* * *

**A/N: So, once again sorry for the late update. The only reason I'm updating now is because school got canceled today for unexpected reasons.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah yeah yeah… I'm a horrible person for not updating. Sorry it's just I've been swamped with homework and it's hard to update two completely different stories at once. Well I finished the fourth book but I don't want all those who haven't read it to stop reading this story so I'm going to go ahead and continue with this one. It might be cut short though because I really want to jump on the new plotline since House of Night officially has a category for itself!**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

Edward got transferred to the Chicago House of Night along with Erick. Neferet purposely did it to get under both Zoey and my skin. Of course that didn't mean that I didn't visit him frequently but it sure made things a whole heck of a lot harder.

Other than transferring the guys everything had worked out okay. Zoey had made up with her friends and I hadn't seen Jake since the barrier breech. Everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly as far as I was concerned. That didn't mean that everything was okay with Zoey though.

Zoey was really stressed about what Neferet had up her dirty little sleeve. Stevie Rae had actually gotten a chance to talk to her and now they were working it out.

"Bella!" Zoey burst through my room a little flushed.

"What?" I sat up on my bed looking her in the eye.

"We're getting transferred!" She jumped up and down pulling me toward the door.

"How is this good? Neferet will just have an easier job taking over the world without us here."

She grinned. "Oh, I didn't say that Neferet wasn't going with us." The evil look in her eye told me that she had a plan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

She just shrugged. "I'm not done with the old hag."

With that I grabbed my suitcase and plunged into our next battle.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know. It's just really hard to go back to writing after Chosen when I've already read Untamed. I know I suck… but I'm hoping to start a new all HON one real soon. It might be a couple of one shots to help me find my ground but don't hate me. Subscribe to me and I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**Kayla**


End file.
